Unexpected Love
by Serene Midnight
Summary: Princess Serenity refuses all suitors, until she meets Darien. She thinks he wants her title, like others did, but when they fall in love with each other at a masked ball, everything changes. my first fanfic
1. Prologue

**"Unexpected Love"**

**by Rose-Fragrance**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, I wished so.

**A/N**: My first fan fic! A little romance story.

**Setting:**

_time_ - Silver Millenium

_place_ - Moon Kingdom

_main characters:_

Princess Serenity

Prince Darien

Queen Serenity

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Have you ever wondered how a princess feels? Probably you would say that "Great!". It isn't that easy. When life becomes guided by

others and you can never follow your heart, being a princess is not easy.

Princess Serenity, often felt like this. Her mother, queen Serenity, always told her what to do. All her life was organized by her mother.

Lately, the queen has been thinking that she needed a man by her side and searched all kingdoms to find her a suitable prince. But this

is the last thing that the princess wished. She thought that all suitors she met were just pretending, because of her title.

They wanted to marry her only because she was a princess. But none of them loved her really. Till one day...


	2. Meeting The Princess

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Princess**

'Another suitor... as the others, just wanting my title, all of them want this...'

She sighed.

She heard someone knocking at her door.

'It must be mother...'

"Serenity, darling, he's here. Be sure you won't be late."

She was right. It was her mother, announcing her that another young man wants to meet her.

"Coming...", she said on a bored tone.

Serenity went downstairs and entered the room.

"Come in, my dear."

She slowly stepped near her mother and the young man.

"Serenity, this is prince Darien.", her mother said while leaving them alone.

He extended his hand to her.

"Hi...". Her scornful look scared him a little. "Nice to meet you, princess.", he continued.

"You should know that there've been one hundreed suitors before you and none of them won my heart. It is less probably that you will."

"I'm not here to won your heart, just to meet you. I don't mean to offense you, but I doubt that the other hundreed suitors fell in love in

one second after seeing you. You're not the kindest princess I've met."

"How dare you... Well, it was nice to meet you", she said on a cold tone, "but I've got other things to do."

"Hope to see you again...", he replied, ironically.

She was so surprised of the man's reaction. She got angry and went in her room.

Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina, as Serenity's friends, came to ask her further details about her new suitor.

"So, how was your little meeting with that guy?"

"Fine, I think, like with the others."

"Oh, come on, didn't you see how handsome he is? Believe me, this is a good one.", Mina winked.

"Guys, you're getting me sick! He's just like the others.", Serenity emphasised.

"Who knows, Serenity, Darien really looked serious. I don't think he's pretending."

Serenity sighed.

"You refuse each and every man, Serenity. I just hope you won't let love pass you by.", said Ami.

"Whatever..."

Serenity got bored and somehow embarressed by this little talk.

"Well, I'm a little tired, girls, so, see you tomorrow. I really need to rest now"

The girls left her alone, resting in her own thoughts.

'I wish someone could understand me... and now, even my friends...'


	3. The Invitation To Stay At The Palace

**Chapter Three: The Invitation To Stay At The Palace**

Next day, the princess and the queen were having breakfast.

"So, how do you think prince Darien is? Enough good for you?"

"Mother! I'm glad he leaved."

"Well, not actually... I invited him to stay at the palace for a while."

"What?!!Mother, are you insane??!"

"My dear, I want you two to know better. Maybe this is what went wrong with the others."

"Mother, you lost your mind!"

In a few seconds, the angry princess stood up and left the room.

'How could she do this to me!'

"She lost her mind! Inviting a totally stranger to stay in the palace!! In my palace!"

She was so stressed and angry that she didn't realise that she was talking loud and was about to bump into her new guest.

"Watch out princess!", he laughed. "That happens when you hear good news."

"Mind your own bussiness!"

The princess pulled herself from Darien and showed him her back.

'She's so arrogant. She must have her reasons. Only if she knew me...', he thought.


	4. One Free Day

**Chapter Four: One Free Day**

The queen wanted her daughter to finish her duties, but she seem so tired. She needed some free time by herself.

"Serenity, but you still have a lot to do."

"Mother, please, just once. Today only! Why can't I have fun at least one day per year."

"Because you're a princess. Don't blame me! You can't leave all this work on my own."

Darien was walking through the palace and heard the conversation.

"Excuse me, your majesty, for interrupting, but I think the princess needs some fresh air. She looks tired. I'm sure your highness will allow this."

The queen hesitated for a few seconds, but she finally expressed her approval.

"Well, okay... if you say so, prince Darien. But just today."

The princess was so happy that she just leaved and ran outside without saying a word. Darien followed her in the garden.

"I suppose you should thank me, princess."

"Do you want me to build you a palace or something?"

"So, you think this is my intention."

She didn't answer.

"I know how you feel, Serenity."

"I doubt it!.", she firmly interrupted.

"I haven't been through this, but I understand you."

"If you say so..."

She smiled.

"Darien... thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll let you enjoy your free day. Goodbye, princess!"

'Hm... he isn't that bad...', her mind said while watching him leave.


	5. Strangers At The Ball

**Chapter Five: Strangers At The Ball**

Serenity woke up after her free day. Right now she was thinking that Darien wasn't that bad. She slowly go up and brushed her hair.

"Such a lovely morning!", she exclaimed.

Her sight headed to the window of her room when she saw Darien outside. She felt all going red when Darien turned around to catch

sight of her. As a response, she turned pretending that she didn't see him.

'Oh, my... what's wrong with me. Oh... I guess mother's waiting for breakfast.'

"My dear, guess what."

The queen wanted to announce her about the ball that will take place that night.

Serenity looked surprised.

"There's gonna be a ball tonight."

"Oh... a ball...!", she exclaimed. "Yes, a masked ball."

"Oh, this sounds so exciting... I can't wait. Am I gonna wear a mask, too?"

"Of course."

"For the first time in my life I can make friends that don't know who I am. Thank you, mother."

Serenity was very pleased. A ball! Her mother didn't used to organize many parties. It was a waste of time, she thought.

The ball begun.

Serenity was glad that once in her life no one would know her identity. She couldn't wait to make new friends and maybe she would

find someone to love her for real.

Prince Darien attended the ball, too. As the others, he wore a mask - and a black tuxedo.

The ball room was marvelous and red roses in silver vases were situated in each corner.

'Woow', she thought, 'it's beautiful'.

She was so busy admiring the whole decoration that she bumped into Darien.

"Er... sorry...", she excused.

After a moment of just staring in each other's eyes, he managed to invite her to dance.

"May... I have this dance?"

She nodded. In a few seconds they seem to be more than friends that've just met. Serenity didn't seem to recognize him, nor Darien.

He could never thought that the beautiful girl dancing in his arms is the little stubborn girl she met a few days ago.

At the end of the ball, the two lovers were on the balcony, kissing slowly, like they never wanted to part their lips from each other.

When the kiss broke, Darien cleared her throat and asked the stranger what her name was.

"What... What's your name?"

"Serenity."

He was somehow shocked when he heard that.

"Serenity...? Princess?"

"Have we... met before?"

"I think it's time to take my mask off."

You can easily imagine the princess' reaction.

"Darien!", she exclaimed.

Both of them had a stunned look on their face. Serenity blushed and headed quickly to her room.

He wanted to follow her, but decided that he'd better let her clear her mind.


	6. Thoughts

**Chapter Six: Thoughts**

(Darien's Point Of View)

It was the day he should leave. He didn't clear his thoughts. And didn't manage to talk to the princess.

'I can't believe that it was her. But today is the day I must leave. I feel like a part of me will still remain here.'

He stepped to the queen's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

"Your majesty", said Darien, "before I leave, please tell the princess that I need to talk with her."

"As you wish, prince Darien."

(Serena's Point Of View)

Question after question ran in her mind.

'Oh, no, what's wrong with me?! I felt... like... is this what falling in love is called?'

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who ... is it?", asked she, thinking that it could be Darien.

"It's me, my darling."

"Mother! Come in."

'Phew... it was not him.'

"Serenity, prince Darien wants to see you ouside, in the garden."

"Tell him I won't come."

"Serenity... you're still so young and doubtful. You love him, don't you?"

"Ye...s... I don't know..."'

"I can see it in your eyes. So why don't you go at least to tell him goodbye."

"He's leaving?!! What should I do for him to stay?"

"Ask him not to leave."

The princess got the message. She decided to not lose time and quickly headed to Darien, in the garden.


	7. They Don't Deny Love No More

**Chapter Seven: They Don't Deny Love No More**

'I should've thought she won't come.', he sighed, at the point of leaving.

"Darien! Wait!"

"Serenity!"

He couldn't believe! She came!

"Please don't go!"

They both fell in each other's arms. There was no doubt: they loved each other. More than they'd ever imagine.

"Will you go, even if I ask you to stay?"

"No, I couldn't. My heart belongs to you, I could never leave it here. Serenity... I love you."

"I can't deny it... I love you, too, Darien."

Darien leaned in and tilted her chin up to kiss her as he took her little hands in his. They were lovers now. The princess finally found someone to understand her and love her sincerely.

**A/N**: Finished! Like it? Or not? Reviews, please


End file.
